


Jimmy x howard

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anther fic.. I'm bad at summarys so yeah sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy x howard

"Jimmy?" Hamlin mumbled shifting his left leg over his right. Jimmy shifted his eyes which met up with Hamlins blue eyes which sent shivers down his body.

 

"Yes? What do you want?" Jimmy muffled with his hand over his mouth. Hamlin let out a cough. "What? I replied didn't I?" Jimmy said shifting his eyes elsewhere.

It's 7:45 pm, and Jimmy already wanted to leave but without permission he knew he would end up getting a lecture again about him being Hamlins least favorite or maybe a quick handjob, the thought made Jimmy gulp.

 

He'd rather be called harsh words in the lecture than anything else. But deep down he craved the touch. He rubbed his legs together, remembering when Hamlin made the first move two months ago.

 

"Jimmy, how's Chuck?" Hamlin said breaking the silence. Jimmy looked up.

 

"Chuck? Hah, he's doing fine, you ask me this every time you know." Jimmy mumbles. Hamlin let's out a laugh. "What so funny?" He questions.

 

"I just thought of something," Hamlin said standing up and heading toward Jimmy, Jimmy felt his heart beat faster than it usually does. Hamlin stopped and leaned against the seat Jimmy sat in. "How about we try something new?"

 

Suddenly grabbing onto Jimmy's not so appeasing tie, yanking him up, almost making Jimmy choke. Hamlin released his tie and Jimmy grabbed onto his neck.

"Now what are you saying?" Jimmy said catching his breath. 

 

"I want you to try and seduce me Jimmy." Hamlin said leaning against Jimmy agin, this time closer that Jimmy could feel the hot breath at the nape of his neck. Jimmy shook his head. "Come on Jimmy, at least try. You might be actually good at something." 

 

Jimmy feeling offended finally agreed, Hamlin let a smirk out and turned around and headed back to hit seat. After taking a seat he looked up at Jimmy who was still in his seat.

 

"Jimmy?" Hamlin asked impatiently. Jimmy nodded and slowly stood up. 

 

"Uhm... I not sure how to do this, you know, this sorta thing." Jimmy said rubbing his hands together nervously. Hamlin obviously did not care for pointless discussions and was already at his limit, and Jimmy could tell so he shut himself up before killing Hamlin's mood.

 

Jimmy slowly walked towards Hamlin who sat not to far from reach, slowly his shaking hand made its way to Hamlins chest and Jimmy removed his suit jacket, leaving his undershirt and tie.

 

Hamlin annoyed with how slow Jimmy was, he grabbed onto his tie pulling him down midway. "I said try to seduce me, not undress me."

 

Jimmy nodded and tugged away from Hamlins grasp. He removed his own suit jacket and slowly sat onto Hamlins lap. Jimmy was unsure on how to seduce Hamlin. 

 

"Well?" Hamlin asked, Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and let out a weak laugh.

 

"Like I said, I'm not the sort of person to do so..." A hand pressed against Jimmy's mouth shutting him up.

 

"Just do it, you're already aggravating me." Hamlin said squeezing his jaw. Jimmy nodded. Jimmy thought of ways Hamlin would get off on him. 

 

Realizing he himself was a man he figured it wouldn't be hard actually. He began to grind against Hamlins crotch, but seemed that didn't do much due to the fact they where both males.

 

Jimmy feeling embarrassed, slipped Hamlins Tie off his neck and decided to wrap it around Hamlins eyes. He wouldn't didn't want Hamlin to see him doing such things.

 

Jimmy traced his fingers across Hamlins chest then stopping near his crotch. Jimmy gulped hard and econtinued by sliding his shaking hands into Hamlins pants.

 

He slipped out his length and began to sloppily stroke it with one hand. Hamlin wasn't even hard, and Jimmy felt embarrassed. He stroke faster hoping for him to rise sooner, but it was no use.

 

Jimmy felt himself become hot instead and swallowed hard. His erection rubbed onto his clothes and he held in his breath.

 

"Jimmy, I guess you're not really good at anything.." Suddenly Jimmy was pushed onto the floor. Hamlin removed the tie of his face and grabbed Jimmy's hands and quickly tied it around them. Hamlin pulled Jimmy's hair, making him get up and go on his knees. 

 

Jimmy shook his hands trying to untie the restraints and let out a sigh. "Go under my desk," Hamlin said moving out of the way, Jimmy nodded and wobbled his way to the bottom of the desk and looked up at Hamlin. 

 

Hamlin took a seat and sat infront of Jimmy. Hamlin unbuttoned his pants, and smacked Jimmy's face with his length. "Go on," he said smirking. Jimmy instantly took Hamlins length into his mouth. Hamlin grabbed onto the back of Jimmy's head and began to thrust into his mouth.

 

Jimmy felt himself drip in his boxers and tried balancing with his tied hands while Hamlin continued thrusting forward. A knock came at the door and Hamlin looked up and quickly scooted in towards his desk, letting him slip out of Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy was pressed underneath the desk by Hamlin's knees, which where still spread open. 

 

"Come in," Hamlin said quickly buttoning his suit coat. Jimmy took Hamlin into his mouth again.

 

"Hello Hamlin, how was your day?" Mumbled a voice. Jimmy listened while still sucking on Hamlins Shaft.

 

"It's going well," Hamlin replied looking down at Jimmy who violently sucked on him. He bit at his lip and looked back up to the coworker.

 

"Have you seen Jimmy anywhere?" He asked. Hamlin shook his head and let out a laugh.

 

"He should be coming soon.." He said grinding his foot against Jimmy's erection. 

 

"When he comes please tell him I asked to see him, he did something and needs to fix it." 

"Doesn't he mess up everything?" Hamlin joked. Jimmy didn't find it funny, he sunk his teeth onto Hamlins shaft. "Tsk..." Hamlin mumbled. "I'll let Jimmy know, you may leave now." 

Once the man had left, Hamlin pulled Jimmy by the hair and jimmy released a cry. "Don't bit." Hamlin said angrily.

 

Jimmy let out a weak laugh and lifted his hands to Hamlin. "I'm not untying you, now. Bend over I think I'll take you now." 

 

"Wait, just wait. Don't you think this isn't fair?" Jimmy mumbled. Hamlin gave him a glare which meant to shut up. "Ok, ok" sighed. Jimmy turned around facing the desk and slowly made his way up. It was harder when his hands where tied together. 

 

"Okay.." Saul mumbled, quickly his pants where on the floor and hanging over his ankles. He could feel Hamlin settle behind him. 

 

"Go on top of the desk.." Hamlin said pushing Jimmy. He nodded and quickly leaned against the desk. He could feel Hamlins gaze, which sent shivers down his back. 

 

Hamlin hadn't touched Jimmy and he was already leaking. Hamlin took no time to rush and wanted Jimmy to beg for it. 

 

"Hurry up will you!" Jimmy cried rubbing his butt against Hamlins who was now erect. Hamlin let out a laugh while Jimmy complained.

 

A hand slid towards Jimmy's leg, lifting partially in the air. Then made its way to Jimmy's boxers, dragging them down. Placing Jimmy twitching leg onto his shoulder, Hamlin quickly shoved his length into Jimmy and Jimmy let out a loud moan of both pain and pleasure. 

 

"Shut up," Hamlin growled placing a hand over Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy nodded but knew he wouldn't keep his words.

 

With each thrust that hit against his prostate he let out a muffled cry, partially breaking the promise he had recently made. Hamlin mumbled angry words and stopped thrusting. His hands reached to Jimmy's neck and removed his tie then pushed his head back down onto the desk.

 

Jimmy watched and Hamlin took his tie and wrap around Jimmy's mouth. Being both gaged and tied, Jimmy felt   
Helpless. But he loved feeling that way. Hamlin continued ramming into Jimmy. 

His cries where more quiet, but still able to be heard. "Hey I said shut up..." Hamlin growled shoving hard into Jimmy. Saliva would drip from the now drenched tie. And Jimmy want to relieve himself but due to the restraints on his hands he had no choice but to wait.

 

He just wanted Hamlins warm load inside of him like last time. Once Hamlin slowed his pace down, Jimmy thrusted backwards to endure more pleasure, both were becoming tired already, but Jimmy didn't care.

 

"Hah.. Jimmy stop tightening.." Hamlin said huffing. Jimmy only tightened more, it made Hamlins dick excited. "Idiot.." Hamlin growled grinding hard against Jimmy's ass. 

 

Everytime Hamlin hit against Jimmy's prostate, he thrashed around letting out muffled huffs. Hamlin noticed and grabbed onto his leg that rest on Hanlins shoulder and gripped it tightly.

 

Jimmy came all over Hamlins desk, with no regret. Hamlin let out a grunt as he filled Jimmy with his load as well. "Make sure you drink it all up, I don't want it spilling on the carpet.." Hamlin laughed pulling out. "Make sure you clean up your mess as well." 

 

Hamlin removed the tie from Jimmy's mouth, only to leave a red mark across his mouth. Next he went for the tie wrapped around his hand and as figured, they left marks as well. 

 

"Clean your mess now," Hamlin said leaning against Jimmy's body. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Of course," Jimmy said pulling his boxers then his pants up. A moan came out of his mouth as Hamlins come spilled from his behind. Hamlin let out a laugh. "Haha yeah very funny," Jimmy said angrily.

 

Grabbing tissues, Jimmy began to wipe his own substance off the desk. "Make sure to clean yourself once you leave."

 

"Yeha yeah... I get it.." Jimmy mumbled throwing the tissues into a trash bin before grabbing his jacket and soaking wet tie. "Well I'll see ya later," Jimmy waved exiting the office. 

 

Hamlin let out a grin. "How soon is later?!" He laughed. Jimmy peeked back in and shook his head before leaving for real. 

 

Hamlin looked at his desk and noticed his tie which was soaked in Jimmy's saliva. 

 

"How fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ignore spelling/grammar errors. Follow me on Wattpad @2seater.


End file.
